


rigor mortis

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Necrophilia, Post-Canon, Post-Silver Snow, as a treat, claude can angstily fuck his dead gf's corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: And problems caused by mankind should have also have had a solution made by mankind, but wherever it was, he couldn't find it, couldn't save her, because he just wasn't enough. Not fast enough, not reliable enough, not good enough, for the dreams he held for so long, or for her.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	rigor mortis

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's post-Silver Snow and Claude can't hope to claim the throne in Almyra because he didn't win the war/had significant accomplishments, so he set off with Lysithea to find a cure, and he failed.

He lost the war, his claim to the throne, and now, her.

Throwing away basic human morals didn't seem like that big of a deal in comparison, so he stripped her clothes off and ran his hands down her arms and legs. 

They were still warm, but stiff-- he would have considered it to be unnaturally so, but death was the most natural thing in the world, wasn't it?

Except the reason she died was anything but natural.

And problems caused by mankind should have also have had a solution made by mankind, but wherever it was, he couldn't find it, couldn't save her, because he just wasn't enough. Not fast enough, not reliable enough, not good enough, for the dreams he held for so long, or for her. 

Massaging her limbs soft again, he had the thought that she was perhaps too good and too brilliant, if such a thing was possible.

When he laid down next to her and squeezed his eyes shut, it almost felt okay again. Not looking at her face was a good idea, since her expression was contorted and fixed into a pained frown-- the same one she hated showing him, and the one he hated seeing, even though he said she shouldn't pretend to be okay when she's not.

 _Coward_ , somebody said in his head, _trying to run away from her pain even after she's dead._

There was no point trying to refute it, since it was true.

He was already hard and leaking, so it didn't take much to finish. 

Neither the process or climax felt like much of anything, and the only think that occupied his mind was the awful silence that took the place of her soft breathes.

Usually, he would start planning what to do next at this stage. 

But this time, just this one time, he decided to delay it until she went cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
